Heroes from above
by James of Vale
Summary: (SEQUEL TO HEROES FROM ABOVE:BIRTH OF AN EPIC SAGA) The RRB are revived from heaven to stop an evil.Will the PPG help them? COMPLETE!
1. RRB's briefing

                                   **_Heroes from above_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls.They are owned by cartoon network and Craig McCracken

**Middle Ages**

****

        _Deep underground, an evil being dwells in his throne room. A minion under his command rushes in through an door and exclaims, "Master, Lord Titus has finally been defeated!!!!". The Evil Being, rubs his chin, and asks, "And the portal gem is ours?" The minion nods. The evil master then jumps off his throne and walks down the room, yelling for his dark warlocks to follow him, "Warlocks! We have the last portal gem! Let's open that portal to the world above!" Moments later, the Dark Lord , Drakona, stood with his army, waiting for his warlocks to open the portal. All of a sudden, a flash brightened the room and the portal opened. Drakona was about to order his troops to rush through the portal when another flash erupted from the portal,  we hear a voice of a hero, "Drakona!!! Your forces shall not enter this portal!!!!"_

_A large blast erupted from the portal,  eradicating all of Drakona's minions. Rubble tumbled all over Drakona's underground palace, and destroyed everything. Drakona was buried under the rubble. The hero thought Drakona was dead. But Drakona is not that easy to defeat. Drakona now lies under the rubble, in a deep slumber .But how long until he reawakens?_

 **The Present**

 Bubbles, sat on her bed, listening to the wind outside her home in Townsville. She weeps because, 3 years ago she lost her true love, Boomer. Boomer and his brothers had to sacrifice themselves to prevent a previous evil from Destroying Townsville. She just wished that Boomer will return to her some day. 

          _In Heaven, Brick and his brothers are in the great hall, awaiting a sudden call from God. Brick asks the great lord, "Why are we here, great one?" "Young Brick, you and your brothers are destined to save the world above from an powerful evil that will probably reawaken from its dormant sleep." Butch interrupted, "An Evil?! But we just sacrificed our lives 3 years ago to stop the ultimate evil being!" The lord replied, "Yes, you may have defeated that evil demon, Leonia, but this new evil had been forgotten long time ago, and is predicted to reawaken soon. You and your brothers are the ones strong enough to harm this evil being. It's name is Drakona." The lord continued ,"But you are not alone in this quest, I have written in your destinies that the Powerpuff Girls will aid you. But for you to win, they must not be harmed by Drakona's dark magic." 3 angels arrived to give each Rowdyruff Boy a Sword, Shield, and a powerful amulet. The lord then spoke, "These swords are capable to cut through anything, even reflect the dark magic Drakona uses against you. The shields are also capable to protect you and your friends by allowing you to create a large barrier around you.And the amulets, Each amulet could do a different thing." The lord continues, "Brick, your amulet is the keeper of Fire, and allows you to control all elements of fire in anyway. Boomer, yours has the power to control the element of weather, Butch, your amulet allows to to control the forces of the earth." An Angel spoke, " Now, time is running, There is 4 days before Drakona reawakens, we will send you down to earth."_

**Well, that's it for chapter 1, in the next chapter, the boys get reunited with the PPG, and tells them about their quest.**


	2. Home again.

                                               **Heroes From Above**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story.

Chapter 2 Heaven 

   _After hearing what the Great Lord has to say about the mission, the Rowdyruff boys were about to walk out of the Great Hall to a room where they can be transported to the world below. An angel spoke into God's ear and reminded him about something. God recalled the Rowdyruff boys to come back. He continued, "Oh, I almost forgot boys, like I said before, the Powerpuff girls are destined to aid you to destroy Drakona." "But the girls are not capable of harming the evil one without these bracelets." An angel places each bracelet into each of the boys' hands. God continued, "The bracelets will increase they're attack strength and power so they are capable of harming Drakona, however, the bracelets will become useless, if the girl wearing it gets hit by a single attack from Drakona's dark magic." " In short, the girls are virtually defenseless." He then added, "That's why I want to you to keep them from harm." God then signals an angel to escort the boys to the room where they can be transported down to the earth. God then told the boys, "Now go, my good heroes, time is running out, the fate of mankind rests in your hands."_

It is 1:00 AM at night, and Townsville is at peace. No robberies, no monsters, apparently all crime has gone to bed for the night. Suddenly there is a glowing white sphere coming down to the earth. Slowly it descends down to Townsville plaza. Within a foot off the ground, the sphere vanishes, and leaving the Rowdyruff Boys in it's place.

Brick looks at his watch and notices it's 1 AM at night. He told his brothers, "Guys, it's 1 AM, and I doubt the girls are going to patrol the city at this time." Butch then muttered, "Great, we don't remember how to return to the Girl's house, how are we going to find our way?" Brick looked down the street, and replied, "Don't worry, I'll go into that 24 Hours supermarket and buy a map." "I'll ask for the directions to the Girl's home, and we can look it up on the map." Boomer then interrupted, "Can you buy some food while you're there? Being alive again is making me Hungry." Brick chuckled at his brother's active appetite and flew off to the store.

               At the supermarket, Brick rounded up 3 burritos for Boomer and 2 ham and cheese Sandwiches for Butch. ***Growl*** Brick then thought, "Huh? What was that? Oh it's just my stomach growling." "Guess I'm hungry too." Brick picked up a ham sandwich for himself and took a map off one of the racks holding postcards….maps…. and other stuff for tourists. He took all the items to the cashier and started paying for them. While the clerk is counting the change he needs to give to brick, Brick asks, "Hey, I'm a tourist, and I need to know where do the Powerpuff girls live." The clerk replied, "Well, they live on 42 Forest Oaks Street. The address is also on the tourist map you purchased." Brick thanks the cashier for the information and is about to walk out with the items when the clerk interrupted, "Hey, you look familiar, have we met?" Brick replied, "No, I don't think so." The cashier clerk then went on to check out other customers' purchases when a thought came to his head, "HOLY COW!! THE GREAT HEROES ARE BACK!"

  The boys decided to go to Townsville park to eat their meals before going to the Powerpuff girls' homes. They flew through the park when something gold caught their attention. It was a statue of them!! The boys flew closer and read the words engraved on a golden plague. It read: 

               **_These 3 boys are honored for their courageous actions 3 years ago, they had sacrificed their lives to defeat a demon that could have brought the destruction of the world. Their actions shall be cherished and remembered by the citizens of Townville for all eternity._**

The Boys gasped at what the plague had written. Brick then understood why the cashier at the store thinks he was familiar. The boys ate their meals and quickly flew off to the girls' home.

        As the boys approach the Utonium Household, Brick whispered, "Shh, they are probably asleep.Let's enter quietly." Brick then whispered to his brothers as they flew through the windows in the girls room carefully, "Find somewhere to sleep, we'll talk to them tommorow." As soon, as he said that, Butch and Boomer made makeshift beds with the pile of stuff animals. Brick flew to the closet and carefully slid the door open. Taking a stuff bear, he used it as a pillow and went to sleep in the closet. He kept the closet door ajar.Butch and Boomer, then flopped down on their makeshift beds and fell asleep.

            The next day, Blossom woke up groggily and flew to the bathroom, mumbling. She mumbled, "Why do I sometimes have to be the earlybird? I hate my personality sometimes." She continues to mumble while she flew to the bathroom, not noticing Butch and Boomer asleep near her sister's stuff toys. Well, she did, but she thought she was still half asleep and thinks she was seeing things. She splashed her eyes with cold waters and then her eyes Bulged. She muttered: "BUTCH AND BOOMER?!" She flew into her room again and saw the 2 boys sleeping on the stuff toys. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. Nothing, they were still there. She thought, "_Is this an miracle?!"_

She rushes to her sisters and wakes them up frantically, shouting, "Buttercup, Bubbles, wake up, you're not going to believe this!" Buttercup groans and says, "Leave me alone, can't I sleep 23 minutes longer?" Blossom then replied, "No, you don't understand, BUTCH and BOOMER are back!!!!" After saying that, Buttercup suddenly opens her eyes and shouted, "What?! Butch is back?!" Bubbles woke up and did the same, except she mentioned Boomer.

           The commotion woke the 2 boys up. Buttercup and Bubbles flew to their Counterparts' side and kissed them on the cheek. Blossom then asked Butch, "Well, if you're back, where's Brick?" Butch replied, "Shhh, remember that Brick is a deep sleeper! He's in the closet." But Blossom ignored Butch's warning and opened the closet door completely, letting the early morning sun in on Brick's hiding space. Brick groaned in his sleep, "Butch, you idiot! Close that curtain! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" brick proceeded to cover his head with his shield, thus shielding his eyes from the bright sun. Blossom giggled and exclaimed, "Brick! It's me!!" Brick then opened his eyes and looked down on Blossom. "Hey Blossom, I'm back." The couple kissed briefly. Brick then looked down at his watch and said, "Hey girls, you 3 better get ready for school, I see you're 9 minutes behind schedule." The girls giggled in agreement and rushed off to wash up. Blossom then told Brick, "Hey, I'll go tell the professor that you have returned ok?" "'kay"

         **Well, that's it for Chapter 2, Please send in some reviews!Stayed tuned, cuz chapter 3 will be here soon!!!**

   **__**


	3. Fitting in again.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

****

**          Chapter 3**

                  After meeting the Rowdyruff Boys again, The Powerpuff Girls are in the bathroom, hurrying to get ready for school. They quickly took showers and brushed their teeth. Then they put their usual clothes on. They were done in less than 3 minutes. The professor was reading his morning paper as usual, drinking a smoking cup of coffee. Blossom, flew to him excitedly and told him the news, "Professor! You are not going to believe this!" The professor inquired, "Not going to believe what, sweetie?" Blossom then replies with enthusiasm, "The Rowdyruff Boys have returned!!!!" She then calls for the boys, and they flew into the living room. The professor opened his jaw in surprise. Brick broke silence and said, "Good to see you again, professor." The professor snapped out of his trance, and welcome the boys back into his home. "Boy am I'm glad to see you boys again!!"

            The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruffs sat on the table eating their breakfast. Each Rowdyruff is sitting opposite to their counterpart. Blossom asked Brick, "Why are you back?" Brick replied with a grim look on his face, "We were sent back down here to stop some kind of evil that will strike 3 days from now." Butch interrupted, "We are not even sure what this thing looks like." Brick then continued, "But we do know that we are destined to defeat it, we're chosen." Boomer looked at Bubbles then at the rest of the group, and said, " But you 3 girls are also included in this quest." This reminded Brick, and he took out the bracelets. He then spoke, "The being is said to be so powerful, you can't harm it with any attack you know. But God has told us to give you these bracelets." Brick continues, "The bracelets will allow you to harm him with your eyebeams or punches." "However, you still as defenseless against this being. And if this being uses his dark magic on you, the bracelet will become useless to you, and we probably will lose the fight against him." Butch interrupted, " We will defend you though." Flashes his sword and shield to the girls. Blossom, being intrigued by the quest, then asks, "What do you have to do to defeat him?" Brick replies, "I don't know for sure. But god said to protect you from his magic at all cost." Boomer then interrupted, "Maybe when we are about to fight him, we will get further instructions on how to defeat him." Brick nodded in agreement. He then spoke, "Well enough of the bad news for now, we have 3 days, so let's make good use of it." Everybody nodded and continued eating.

               The professor stood up and went to the phone. He called Ms. Keane about the boys return. She almost fainted at the good news. Ms. Keane then told him that the boys are re-enrolled into Pokey Oaks Elementary. The professor then gave his thanks and hung up. The professor then faces the boys and says, "Well, since you're going to school again, I think you should get back into the attires you used to wear to school." Brick nodded, then thought for a second. He replied, " But we don't have our clothes anymore." " These are the only ones we have with us." Blossom interrupted, "No, after your deaths, we decided to keep your clothes and belongings to cherish. We still have your clothes with us." She rushes to the closet and brings out 3 bags. The boys thanked her, and went in the bathroom to wash, brush their teeth and get dressed into the clothes they used to wear. They came out a minute later. All dressed properly and ready to go. The professor then said goodbye to the 6 kids as they went straight to school.

              Blossom and Brick flew to school, hand in hand. She seemed happy to see her lover by her side again. Blossom the asked Brick, "Brick, so you got to destroy this evil thing soon?" Brick replied, "Yeah." Blossom then asked, "Promise that you won't sacrifice yourself to kill this being this time. I can't bear to lose you again." Brick looks into his girl's loving eyes and replies, "Of course sweetheart, I won't leave you this time. In fact, I fear that you might be the one in danger, and I will probably go insane if this being defeats you." He continued, "Since you are a key factor to destroying him, he might try his best to harm you. I just can't seem to shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen to you." Blossom replied, "Don't worry, I'll try to be careful when the time comes. Just promise me you'll be careful yourself?" Brick smiles and replies, "I promise." They stopped to kiss each other. They were then interrupted by an annoyed Butch and Buttercup, Butch growled, "Hurry up you 2 lovebirds, or else we are going to be late!!!"

**Well that's it for chapter 3. stay tuned for chapter 4! As for now, have a nice day!**                   
  



	4. love's in the air!

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

****

****

          **Chapter 4**

                  After being told to hurry up by Butch, Blossom and Brick continued their flight to Pokey Oaks Elementary. Bubbles and Boomer are now in the lead, and they were cheerful as ever. Bubbles then spoke, "I know you are going to come back to me, Boomer." She then added, "I missed you." Boomer then replied, "Hey, I missed you too. When the battle begins against that evil being, remember to stay near me always ok?" Bubbles smiled and spoke, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, it's been 8 years and I fought many different kind of monsters and crime." She continued, "I have plenty of experience, so you don't have to watch over me that much." Boomer spoke, "Still, you can be harmed pretty bad. So please, stay close." "Ok, I will." Bubbles replied. They then held hands and flew even faster, almost breaking the sound barrier. Buttercup saw this and smiled, she thought, "_Now this is great, my sisters are so happy with the boys. Well, so am I." _She was interrupted when Butch spoke to her. "Buttercup, so I see you're grown stronger." "Yeah, I been working out and stuff……" She was cut short when Butch suddenly kissed her on the lips. Butch then broke the kiss and said, "I missed you Buttercup, it's been 3 long years since we last kissed." Buttercup smiled and returned the kiss. She broke it soon later and said, "Well I missed you the most. I love you always Butch." Butch then glanced at his watch and said, "C'mon, let's get going, we behind schedule!" They then held hands and zoomed off to the school, leaving a trail of green lines in the sky.

              The 6 kids arrived 2 minutes before school starts, and they were relieved that they did not become late. As the boys entered the classroom, a lot of their classmates had their jaws on the floor in surprise. Mitch broke the silence, and muttered, "You're back!!!!! But..but..but… How come?!" He then screamed like crazy, and saying stuff about why the boys are here for, like saying they have came back from the dead to save them from something or stuff. Brick sighed in exhaustion and slapped his forehead. He thought, "_Same old Mitch."_ Butch was annoyed and he growled, "Mitch, we won't save you if anything happens later on if you don't shut up now!" Mitch instantly went silent. "Good." Butch added. The boys then resumed their regular seats, and went on throughout the day without Mitch blabbering about the heroes and what they could do for them.

              The bell rang, and the kids of Pokey Oaks Elementary rushed out in hordes of kids to the many school buses lined up outside. Our 6 special heroes went straight back to the Utonium household. As soon as they got home, they found a note on the kitchen counter with several $20 notes next to it. The note read, "_Since you boys are back, why don't you go out and relax a bit, go shopping, what ever you want. Here's $20 for each of you kids. Have fun. Be back by 10 PM! The Professor. " _Brick brightened as he read this note to his brothers and the girls. "Well, let's go have fun!" He handed each of the $20 bills to his brothers, and the Powerpuff girls. They then separated to go somewhere to spend their 20 dollars with their lovers. 

            Butch and buttercup are at the mall, and they seem to be having fun. Butch then notices a sale at a jewelry store. He looked at his money, with the additional $20 dollars from the professor, he has about $231. He thought, "_hmm, I can get something nice from there for Buttercup." _He made an excuse and left Buttercup sitting on a bench, sipping a slurpee Butch had bought for her. He had told her that he will be going into a store to look at some "guy stuff" and will be back shortly. She reluctantly sat down and waited for Butch. Butch then quickly went into a Spencer's store and pretended to look at stuff, occasionally looking back to see if Buttercup was watching him. He saw Buttercup looked away from him and stared at some flowers at a floral shop. He thought, _"Now's my chance."_ He then dashed at high speed to the jewelry store. He looked around the store and saw a beautiful necklace stud with emeralds and a couple small diamonds. The price was $215. He thought, "_Whoa, that cheap?! That's a pretty good necklace." _He bought the necklace and placed the small package in his pocket. He looked out the store to see Buttercup still had her head turned away, admiring the beautiful buttercups and roses at the floral shop. He dashed to the Spencer's store in a flash, and pretended to walk out of the store, like he was there the entire time. He came behind Buttercup and tapped her slightly on the shoulder. He spoke in a gentle voice, "Hey, let's go home now, it's almost time for the sunset, and we promised the others we will go see it with them." Buttercup nodded, and flew off with Butch, hand in hand.

         Blossom and Brick are already at the desired spot to meet the rest of the group to watch the most beautiful sunsets in the west United States. Bubbles and Boomer arrived just 2 minutes later with Butch and Buttercup behind them. The couples sat down and held each other in an loving embrace. Blossom then whispered to Brick, " We haven't shared a beautiful sunset like this in 3 years. I'm glad you came back into my life." Brick smiled sweetly, and kissed Blossom lightly on her lips. They continued their embraced for the rest of the sunset. Meanwhile, Bubbles and Boomer were catching up on the kisses they missed. After kissing one final time, they stopped to watch the sunset. On the other hand, Butch looked into Buttercup's loving eyes and said, " I got a gift for you, my love." He put his hands into his pocket and withdrew the small package containing Buttercup's necklace. He then said, "Open it." Buttercup quickly opened the package to find a beautiful necklace stud with emeralds and diamonds. She then looked at it with admiration and spoke to Butch, "Oh it's beautiful, Butchie!" Butch added, "I'm glad you like it." "Here, let me put it on for you, Buttercup." She looked at Butch with loving eyes as she felt the necklace on her neck. She then hugged him in a warming embrace and watched the sunset with him.

            The Boys and the girls then left the spot and went home. Brick quickly prepared Dinner and they ate. As soon as the boys and the girls are about to go to bed, Brick called Blossom into the living room, which is kinda empty right now. Brick said, "Bloss, I got something for you." "What is it, Brick?" Brick took out a small package from behind the kitchen counter and handed it to Blossom. "Open it, sweetheart." Blossom opened it to reveal a beautiful pink dress. Blossom looked at the dress and admired it's smooth silky texture. "Ohh, this is beautiful! Thanks Bricky!" She gave Brick a sweet kiss on the cheek and went to hang the dress in her closet. Later, she said to Brick "Good night Brick." Brick smiled and replied "Sweet dreams, Bloss." They both went to their rooms and went to bed. But Boomer and Bubbles are not in bed. They were on the porch, sitting and embracing each other as they stared at the moon for awhile. Before turning in, Boomer told Bubbles that he has something to give her, and told her to close her eyes. Boomer returned with a big stuffed bear and placed it in Bubbles's hands. She opened her eyes and was instantly cheerful. "Oh, Boomie! This bear is so cute. Thank you." "You're welcome Bubbles." They then went inside and went to their rooms to sleep. Bubbles laid in her side of the bed, clutching to the big stuff bear Boomer gave her.

Well, that's it for chapter 4! Stay tuned for chapter 5! The bad guy Drakona will be awake in the next chapter!


	5. Drakona awakes!

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

**CHAPTER 5**

****

              After the girls and the Rowdyruff Boys spent the quality time they have together, the predicted date that Drakona awakes is closing in. It is Monday, and Drakona will be awake tomorrow. The boys and the girls were spending time in the Danger Grid, which is the girls training room, which is similar to a holodeck. After beating 23 Holographic Mojo Jojo's at level 34, the girls and the boys seem ready for anything. They ate their dinner later that night and went to bed.

 **Tuesday**

**  Somewhere on the outskirts of Paris.**

           A being under an trench coat was ordering a group of men to dig out something from the ground. "Hurry up, you fools! The great master Drakona will be awake soon!" "He won't be happy to wake up with dirt in his mouth, and still buried!!" 3 hours later Drakona's sleeping body was excavated from the earth. The being in the trench coat looked at his watch and grins. "Drakona is awaking!" a man shouted. Drakona groaned and woke up. The being ripped off his trench coat to reveal the Horned Demon, Kagon. "Master Drakona, I am your best minion, Kagon. I was resurrected to reawaken you!" "Ah, Kagon. It's been so long since I last saw you. I saw you get vanquished during the blast." "How long has it been since?" "Great master, it's been 9 long centuries since our defeat! I have escaped hell and returned to the land of the living." "Good. This world shall fear our power!" "Master, I have a feeling we might be able to resurrect our army. But we need to raid the tomb of Sahakas. Our fellow minions' souls are imprisoned in that tomb." Drakona nodded and spoke, "So we have to free them so we can resurrect them." Kagon then added, "Master, I have found these men." " They are loyal to me, they might be granted the power to be mercenaries of our army." Drakona nodded in agreement. " Very well, I shall make them our special warriors." Drakona casts a spell and each of the men grew tougher, and their muscles bulged. They clothing were replaced with black steel suits of armor. They have become the evil one's dark knights. They withdrew swords that were 1 and a half yards long and swung it in the air. They are ready to help Drakona and Kagon siege the tomb of Sahakas.

             Brick woke up in cold sweat. He looked at his brothers who were still sound asleep. But he noticed they were not dreaming pleasant things. A moment later, they woke up in the same way Brick did. He knew what they saw, Drakona's reawakening. "Butch, Boomer, you saw Drakona too?" They nodded. "They will probably attack this, Sahakas tomb thingy." Butch added. Brick then spoke, "Wherever this place is, we don't know where." Suddenly there is an white glow and the boys hears a voice. "Rowdyruff Boys, we have not expected Drakona to go strike the tomb of Sahakas. You must stop him, before he resurrects his army from the dead. The tomb is located under the coliseum in Rome. Go quickly!"

         The next morning the boys woke up to receive a kiss from their counterparts. "Morning! Boys!" they yelled in unison.The boys smiled and hugged their counterparts warmly. Brick remembered the events last night. He broke away from Blossom, and gave a serious glare at his brothers. They then remembered what happened last night as well. "What is it Brick?" "Drakona, he's awake!" Boomer interrupted, "Girls, go change quickly, we going to go stop him right after breakfast. Don't forget to put on those special bracelets." As the girls were changing, the boys changed into their day clothes and put on their battle gear. They went out to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. The professor greeted them and then remembered what they said yesterday. He gave a grim look at Brick and told him, "It's time, is it?" Brick just nodded. "You kids be careful out there! Do you need any equipment you wish to bring with you? Some first aid kits? Some food, some water……" "No professor. We will be fine." 

              The boys and the Powerpuff girls went outside after saying good bye to the Professor. The Boys flew in the direction to Rome, and the girls followed. "So Brick, where are we going to find Drakona?" Blossom inquired. "Rome." Brick replied. "WHAT?!?!!" The Powerpuff girls said in unison. "Yes, we going to Rome." Brick replied. Butch spoke, "Hold our hands, we will be able to use our powers to get there in no time." The boys and the girls held hands and they stopped momentarily in mid air. They then sped off to Rome like a starship jumping into warp in Star Trek. 

          Moments later, above the roman coliseum, there was a big flash. The boys and the girls appeared right after when the flash ended. They looked down, and they saw a hole in the middle of the coliseum. Brick thought, "_Hmmm, that hole must lead to the tomb." _He motioned his brothers and the girls to follow him down the hole. "Girls, stay behind us. If we have to fight, we want to make sure you are behind our cover." The girls nodded and they went down the passage to the insides of the tomb.

         Deep inside the tomb, Drakona and Kagon are in a chamber, chanting some ancient language. The 33 dark knights were guarding the chamber and the entrance. While the remaining 67 were patrolling the passageways of the tomb. Drakona stopped chanting for a moment and spoke, "We will soon open this barrier, and our minions will be able to come forth back into the world of the living!" Kagon spoke, "I sense some resistance in the tomb. We better hurry, master!" 

              ****

              **Well, that's it for chapter 5! Stay tuned for chapter 6!! Will the Powerpuff girls and the boys stop Drakona from summoning his army? Find out on the next chapter then!!!**

****


	6. Drakona's army

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

        **Chapter 6**

                       As soon as Brick and his 5 companions entered the tomb of Sahakas, they were attacked by 2 dark knights.  The first dark knight swung his 1 yard and a half long sword at the kids. With quick thinking, Brick created a forcefield with his shield and covered him and Blossom, while Butch and Boomer did the same to protect their counterpart. The sword shook at impact to Boomer's forcefield and that caused the dark knight who is in control of it to lose balance. Brick took this advantage and did a 2 slash combo with his sword and chopped off the knight's arm. However the knight just flinched a bit and instantly held his sword on his good arm. He swung at Brick, but Brick was just to fast. Just as the knight was about to swing around to hit Brick, Brick slashed him on his arm and made the knight armless. The second knight charged towards Brick, Brick was caught off guard by the second knight, and he would have been injured if it wasn't for boomer's help. Boomer countered every single swing the knight threw at him.  Butch was finishing the first knight which had lost his arms. Brick took the advantage to strike the second knight while he was busy with Boomer. In a flash, Brick's sword glowed with a bright red color and in an instant, Brick slashed and completely vaporized the knight. Boomer shouted, "Way to go Bro!" Brick nodded and replied, "Thanks, c'mon, reinforcements are probably going to come, so let's get to the center of the tomb quick!"

             Meanwhile, in the central chamber of the tomb, the 33 dark knights are called to surround Drakona and Kagon while they try to break the seal of the tomb. "Gahni, gahnio, martus! Gahni, Gahan Marta!" Drakona and Kagon chanted. Then there was a big flash in front of Drakona and Kagon. The portal seal that keeps the creatures of Drakona's army from the world of the living is opening! Just then, a wall in the chamber was blown opened, and the 6 heroes appeared through. "So you 6 are the resistance that we must face?" Drakona shouted. "We shall see how good you are." Kagon said. Drakona ordered all the knights to attack the 6 heroes. Remarkably, All 3 Rowdyruff boys jumped in the air, with their swords glowing with power. In a flash in their respective colors, the boys released several blasts of red, green, and blue energy beams. The beams penetrated the knights like a hot knife through butter. With each blast, the boys' beams annihilated a huge amount of the knights. After the final beams destroyed their targets, there were no more knights in the chamber. Suddenly, the remaining knights that were in the passage ways rushed into the chamber. This time, the girls charged up their eyebeams and prepared to blast them. As they were charging, their bracelets glowed with color and they felt stronger. Bubbles was the first to fire her eyebeam and that single beam destroyed a knight and the others that are behind him in an instant. Bubbles blinked in amazement. "_Just like the boys! Cool!!!" _She thought. Her sisters snapped out of their trance and realeased their eyebeams too, and they completely reduced the remaining knights to ashes.

                 Just as the heroes are turning to face Drakona, there was a big boom coming from the center of the chamber. Drakona forth, "Yes! The Portal is opened. Come forth my minions!!!!!" Kagon interrupted, "Master, I will go through the portal to inform the warriors to ready themselves. I'll arrive shortly with the minions." And in a second, entered the portal. Brick took this as a chance, and told the girls to power up their eyebeams and target Drakona. As the beams collide with Drakona's tough hide, he roared with pain. He thought, "_That's impossible, the power of these little girls are holy!!!" "I must order my minions to hurry and escape…" _He was cut short when Brick slashed his sword at his bare chest. He roared with pain. "_The boys are also armed with weapons capable of harming me.But it seems they must work in combination with the girls attacks." _He thought. He roared, "You are too late, the portal is opened!! Although I am wounded, I will not be so easily destroyed! We will meet again!!!" With that said, he vanished into thin air.

            The chamber seemed to be collapsing. Brick sense the entire tomb will collapse in a matter of minutes. "C'mon!!!We must get out of here! We can't destroy the portal now! It seems that the Tomb will collapse when the portal is opened!" With that, the 6 heroes flew out in a flash and appeared above the roman coliseum. What they saw a minute later shocked them. The entire coliseum collapsed and soon a big vortex appeared in the middle. Seconds later, many hideous creatures arrived out of the vortex, Kagon was one of them. Before the heroes could attack them though, they vanished into thin air and the vortex closed. The minions of Drakona are out, and they have somehow transported themselves somewhere. The 6 heroes decided to fly back to Townsville to rest and find out where did the dark minions of Drakona went.

          **Well that's it for chapter 6! Stay tuned for chapter 7! You are not believe what's going to happen next!!!!!**


	7. Destruction and a kidnapping

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. This chapter may be a little bloody. Please send in reviews to tell me if I have exceeded the rating of Pg-13 or not. Thank you.**

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

****

**        Chapter 7**

                      The boys and the girls are now back at home in Townsville. They were planning on what to do and how are they going to execute their plans. Brick had a grim look on his face, "I have a feeling, slaying Drakona will not be an easy task." "Indeed, those monsters that came out of that vortex were in the billions!" Boomer replied. "They're so hideous, they're unlike any monster we ever encountered." Bubbles added. "Nonsense! We fought monsters before, we can sure beat their butt!" Buttercup snapped. "I think we should all be careful around them." Brick replied. "When they appeared through the vortex, I sensed they have some very potent and unholy power." Then, suddenly there was a big boom coming from central Townsville, and the hotline suddenly rang. "Powerpuff girls! Monsters, an entire horde of them, are attacking the city!!!!!" the Mayor Babbled on the other line. "C'mon, that's our call!!! Move out!!!!" Brick and Blossom shouted. They blinked in surprise and Blossom giggled a little and thought, "_Man, he is an natural leader. I sort of envy him, he seems to be more better at leadership than me." _After that the boys and the Girls flew out towards central Townsville.

               Central Townsville is in complete chaos. Demons swarmed all over the place, destroying every defense Townsville that has against them, which was the U.S Army. In the air, dark dragons flew around and vaporized several buildings, while their dark warlock passengers casts spells of total unholy destruction.  When the 6 heroes arrived, they were shocked to see the damage. The damage was incredible. Out of all the attacks from monsters and some other villains had done to Townsville before could not compare to the terror that is currently taking place. Many soldiers and policemen who had arrived to secure the area were severely wounded or even killed, in the most gruesome manner. "Sir, get your platoon and artillery out of here, we'll handle the rest!" Brick informed the commanding sergeant of the army force currently commanded to engage the demons. 'I…. I ….. I .. can't believe it! You are Brick, the leader of the 3 chosen heroes of the light, are you?" "You're alive again to aid us.", the sergeant stammered. "Yes, we have returned to stop what ever is attacking us right now." Brick said, "Your men will not stand a chance against them…" There was a bloodcurdling shriek which interrupted the conversation between Brick and the Sergeant. 14 soldiers in the army platoon were burnt to ashes by a dragon's fireblast. "I see what you mean. Alright, I'll order my men to retreat." The sergeant blurted. "All units, fall back!!!!" He shouted into his radio. "Good luck, you 3 chosen ones." He added.

          The Boys and the girls attacked a small band of demons currently trying to kill off a division of retreating soldiers. First the girls powered up their eyebeams and fired. They demons got hit by the blasts and were only distracted from killing the soldiers. They were not harmed. They swarmed against the 6, but were only to be slashed to oblivion by the 3 boy's swords. Butch  thought at all this excitement, "_Whoa, now this is war!! Reminds me of all those middle ages wargames I played!" _He stopped his trail of thought to block a sudden blast from a undead sorceror. "_This is so like Warcraft III!!!! Wait, um… more like Diablo II: Lord of destruction!!!!" _Meanwhile the girls are having a hard time to harm the demons and undead sorcerors. They tried punching and blasting and they can't even harm them. "_What in the world, if we supposed to aid the boys to stop this fiend, why can't we do damage?!" _Blossom thought. "_Wait! Of cause! The bracelets. They must have the only power to enchant our attacks to fight these unholy fiends!" _"Girls, try to concentrate your attacks through the bracelets' power!" She shouted to her sisters. Then the tide turned. The girls and the boys defeated demon by demon, and warlock by warlock, and even took down some dragons. The rest of the army fled to another location. The heroes tried to chase them, but only to see them enter a portal and disappear. The portal closed as soon as the last demon went through. Brick thought, "_Something tells me that this battle isn't the real chaos and destruction that they planned to inflict. I keep having this feeling that…" _ His eyes bulged, and he thought, "_ Ah shoot! The attack was a scout team! They were trying to locate our position. Now, they knew where to find us!" _

              Drakona sits in his throne room, which he has claimed when his army stormed a village somewhere in Germany. There was an abandoned castle near that village. His demon hordes have already sacked the village and killed all of its occupants. As he sat on his throne, he thought about how was it possible for such weak looking mortals to have the power of the holy light. "It seems that those 3 boys' were carrying the legendary swords of Might. But they must work in combination with those girls." "I must capture those 3 girls, and my rule will be unchallenged!" He watched the demons get slaughted one by one in Townsville. "They have a lot of power… indeed they can be difficult to capture." He then had an idea and shouted, "Kagon, let's summon the 3 demons of the elements!!! They are incredible warriors of our army and their warriors under their command are unstoppable!" As the 3 demons arrived to meet Drakona, Drakona gave them orders, "You must capture the 3 little girls and put them in your prisons. Ensure that they are imprisoned in your dungeons for all eternity!!"

                As the heroes return home to rest, they were shocked to see what the professor had showed them on the news. "Look, whatever this evil thing is, his army of demons have appeared everywhere on the world! They have already taken control of many great cities in the world!" Brick snapped, after watching the news report on the worldwide terror. The 6 heroes quickly left to proceed to defend Paris, which was under attack by swarms of demons. As they arrive, they were shocked to see many of the French landmarks in Paris were destroyed. "The Eiffel Tower…It's gone!!!" Blossom blurted in disbelief. As they stared with shock, the 6 heroes were caught off guard. 45 demons bashed on the 3 boys and knocked them down. While the boys were occupied, the rest of the demons attacked the girls. The girls tried to fend them off. But the demons quickly overpowered them and knocked them out. They carried the girls on their backs and disappeared through a portal. The demons that were pounding the boys suddenly vanished into thin air. The boys were fighting illusions!! The real demons were the ones attacking the girls. Brick and his brothers were in total shock and rage, they could not believe that they had not protected the girls enough.

             Suddenly an angel appeared from nowhere. He spoke, "Boys, the girls were unharmed. They are only imprisoned. But each girl is imprisoned in a Dungeon on one area of the world." "And only one person can enter a certain dungeon." He continued, "Each dungeon is where a certain powerful demon rests. Each demon has a certain power over an kind of element." "Only the person with the mastery of that certain element may enter to challenge that demon of that certain element alone." "The 3 demons are the Fire Demon, Wind Demon, and the Earth Demon. Their minions are also enchanted to be similar to them, and they can only be harmed by one of you." "Of course, you already know of your amulets. I'm sure you know which one of you should fight which demon." "But be warned, fighting these demons is an difficult task." He then pulls out 3 pairs of gauntlets. "You will need these gauntlets to empower your sword to slay the minions of the demons. As you can see there are 2 slots on each of your gauntlets. Put the gem of your amulet into the slot on the right." "There is an mystical Jewel in each of dungeons. Each of you must explore the dungeon and find the Mystical Jewel. Without it, you will not be able to defeat the demon of the dungeon you're in." "Good luck, heroes, may you walk in the light always." The angel disappears, leaving the boys determined to find the dungeons that their counterparts are each trapped and rescue them.

** Well, that's it for chapter 7. Tune in next time for chapter 8! If you were confused about the 3 demons and their dungeons, here's an explanation. The 3 demons are controlling a certain element of nature. And their warriors are reinforced with that power too. But for the boys to win over , let's say the one with fire, Then only Brick can go search the dungeon and kill the demon, since he has power over fire. Well, the rest of each of the boy's quest to free the girls will be in the next couple chapters! Please R&R!!!**


	8. The fall of the Earth Demon

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

****

Chapter 8 

                       After the Angel left the boys, the boys flew towards central Paris and fought off some demons that are wreaking the city. They seem to be causing more and more damage to the demons as they fought on. They stopped to question commanding chiefs of the demon swarms. But they would not talk. Depressed and in rage, the boys rushed back to Townsville. As they returned, they told that the girls are captured to the professor and told him that he must find refuge with the mayor and Ms. Bellum. Later on that night, after the boys ensured that the citizens of Townsville will be safe from the demon horde if they are hiding underground, they discussed where can they locate the dungeons that the girls are trapped. "We must find out where are the dungeons" "We need to find and rescue the girls as soon as possible. To many people are dying!" Brick said.

       "How? We have no idea of finding where those dungeons may be!" Boomer spoke. With that, an angel appeared in their room. It was the same angel that had given them the gauntlets. 

        "Warriors. We have located the dungeons of the demons. You know your instructions on defeating them. So whatever it is, you are ready to defeat them, correct?" The boys nodded. The angel then continued, " The earth demon will be located in a desecrated temple Mexico, while the Demon of Weather in the cold steppes of Mongolia." "The fire demon will be in the hot deserts of Egypt." "Good luck fellow heroes, and may the light be with you!" With that said, the angel vanished.

         "Well my brothers, we know the locations now, so let's go!" Brick shouted. His brothers nodded. The boys then said good luck to each other and separated to proceed to each location to face of the demon they have to fight. They packed food and clothing in their packs and began their long flight to each area of the world.

              Butch arrived in where once stood Mexico City. The place was in ruins and the demons are fierce. Butch fought those who opposed him and he defeated them all. "_Where am I'm gonna find the dungeon here?" _he thought. He rushed through a part of the desert city to find soldiers shooting at the demons. As he ran to fight them, one of the men shooting at the demons shouted an ancient language. Seconds later, lightning flashed and killed off 10 demons, while the rest are still unharmed, despite the endless shots from the soldiers' guns. "_A person with magic! They must know something about locating the dungeon!" _Butch thought. As he killed off the last demon, the soldiers watched in amazement.

           The man who cast the lightning attack spell, spoke, "Well! Hello there, stranger. It seems you have the power to fight off these demons."  "I am Juan Tomarso, and I'm an archaeologist and I have discovered several scrolls containing prophecies about these attacks." "At first I did not believe them, I sure do believe them now. And I seem to have learned that lightning attack from one of my scrolls." "Come, the jungle has become more and more wild with demons. I think we should head back to the village. I have erected a protection spell from a scroll and there will be our refuge against the jungle." He then led Butch to the village.

         As Butch explained his quest to Juan, Juan became fascinated by the information. He spoke, "This might be the reason why demons are attacking Mexico." "I bet I have scrolls that I have found earlier about this demon." He then had a grim look on his face as he remembered. "It seems we may be unlucky, my findings of those scrolls are located in a temple 4 miles from here towards the east." "I was forced to flee when the demons attacked my camp at the temple. Go to the temple and retrieve the scrolls, they will be valuable to us." Juan looked out the window to see the jungle creep closer. "And it seems we need the scrolls more than ever. One of the scrolls is the scroll of Sorotico, an ancient priest who predicted the attack that is happening now, and had created a scroll of protection. We need that scroll to reinforce our barrier at this camp or else we will be destroyed." 

         "Don't worry, I will find that scroll!" Butch shouted. He then rushed out towards the temple grounds. The camp was a mess, bodies are everywhere and destroyed pup tents were scattered all over the jungle floor. He looked towards the temple and he saw many undead minions pouring out of the temple. "_The evil influence here must have re-awoken the dead." _He thought. He fought several demons and went inside the temple. He fought and ran through the passages in search of the chamber Juan had fled from. When he found it , he was challenged by an undead champion. "I am Maruko, and you shall not retrieve the scrolls!" He released a dark golden beam at Butch, but was too slow to damage Butch. Butch sidestepped quickly and lands a 6 slash combo with his sword. In an instant, Maruko was reduced to a pile of old bones and flesh. "_That was easy." _Butch thought. He took the scrolls and rushed out of the temple, just to see it crumble to ruins as he flew away from the temple.

          Butch returned the scrolls to Juan and told him of his quest in the temple. "Very good, I will go reinforce the barrier now." Juan said, "I will return to translate the scrolls on this earth demon you are talking about." After the barrier was reinforced, Juan translated the scrolls and told Butch the information he had learned from the scrolls. He spoke, "It seems that this dungeon is located in the remains of a temple in the area." "But it says here that the gate to the dungeon has to be opened with the sword of kurasho." He showed Butch the symbol of Kurasho which was on the scroll. He was surprised to find that the gem on Butch's gauntlet has the exact symbol, and so did his sword. "Well, I guess you all set to fight the demon. I wish you luck my friend."

             Butch thanked Juan for his help and flew towards the Temple. As he stepped inside the temple, he found a real old stone door with strange markings on it. "_This must be the gate to the dungeon." _ He went up to the door and he sees a hole that seems to let his sword fit through it. He inserted his sword through the hole and the door flashed with a dark green light. The door opened a moment later, revealing the dark stairs below. Butch wondered down the stairs and finds a chamber filled with evil spirits. In the middle of the room, stood a Chest. "You must defeat all of us to lay hands on the mystical jewel of Sashuko!" "_The jewel! That must be what I require to kill the demon."_ He fought roughly against the spirits but failed and he got hit by several earth attacks from the spirits. "_I wonder how I harm these guys!" _ he thought. He then realized that they are reinforced by the power of earth. He charged up his gauntlet and it released a green glow that spread to the sword in a matter of seconds. He slashed and released beams towards the spirits and defeated them. He placed his sword through the key hole of the chest and it opened to reveal a jewel in it. He placed the jewel on his gauntlet and then there was a big flash of green light. A section of the wall of that chamber became highlighted by the green glow. "_I think there's where the demon is."_he thought as he slashed repeatedly to take down the wall.

             He came through the opening to find a hideous demon. "I am Krinous, the lord of Earth. How dare you intrude my castle! You shall feel my wrath!" Without warning, the earth cracked under Butch and he almost fell through. Butch gave a 56 punch combo to the demon's face. With that, the demon gave Butch a hard punch and sends him through a wall. Butch, not giving up, then gave a 5 slash combo with his sword and jabbed the demon hard through the gut. The demon roared in pain. "Time to die, Demon!" Butch shouted. His gauntlet glowed with power as it empowered his sword with the holy energy of earth. He stabbed the Demon, and the demon roared in agony. The demon then completely vanishes and left remains of his energy in a green aura. Butch absorbed the energy and instantly mastered more control over the earth. "At last my quest to kill this demon is finished." He looked about the chamber to find a cell. He looked into the cell to find Buttercup, chained to the wall. He broke the door and rushed in. He freed her from her restraints and hugged her.

         "Oh Butch, I know you will save me! Thank you!" Butch just smiled and kissed her lightly. "It is good to have you safe again Buttercup. Let's get outta here!" He then carried Buttercup on his back and flew out of the temple. When he flew out, he realized that the jungles and the demons are vanishing one by one. "_It seems me victory over the Earth demon is forcing these demons to vanish from existence. I saved Mexico from the hands of evil and destruction." _He thought. He then flew towards Townsville, cradling Buttercup in his arms while he flew at high speeds.

**Well! That's it for Chapter 8! Chapter 9, will be about Boomer's quests, so stay tuned! Thanks for all those of you for reviewing! Please R&R!!**


	9. The end of the Weather Demon

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

****

**Chapter 9**

****

            Boomer flew towards Mongolia, and as he flew, he thought, "_How am I'm gonna rescue Bubbles?" "I hope I am strong enough to defeat this, demon of Weather." _As soon as he finished that thought, he then boosted his flying speed and next thing he knows, he's flying over the Middle East, with his distance to Mongolia closing in dramatically. As he flew, he saw the land below. It was horrible, as he flew past Turkey, he saw that the Mosques and temples were destroyed. "_I can't bear to see the destruction of famous monuments anymore." _And he just sped on, flying past Moscow and then making a sharp turn from the center of Russia south to the heart of the Mongolian highlands.

         As he landed, he was instantly hit by a gust of wind. It was a terrible snowstorm going on in Mongolia. "I got to find shelter in this snow storm." He grumbled under the gales of the wind. He then saw smoke coming from over a hill. "Must be a camp." "I hope it is a human camp." He said, as he rushed towards the smoke. He was right, it was a human camp, but it was totally destroyed. Bodies littered the snow and grass. And sure enough, a few yards from the ruins of the human camp was a prison of bamboo, with soldiers in it, armed with nothing but what seems to be remains of swords and axes. They were watched by demons and one by one, they are removed from their prison and questioned, and tortured to death. "I must rescue those prisoners." Boomer said, as he jumped in mid air and landed on a demon commander, squashing him in the process. He fired slashes from his sword and eradicated some of the demons, and the rest of them, fearing for their lives, ran away. He opened the prison door of the prison and helped the prisoners to safety.

            The leader of that group spoke, "You are powerful, my friend. And I thank you for saving me and my fellow warriors." 

He explained that his band of warriors was responding to a call for help from the camp they were imprisoned. Boomer asked him why all the soldiers were armed with traditional medieval weapons, and the leader of the band of warriors said that their spiritual leader, Kalath, had discovered about that these weapons are the only weapons capable of harming the minions of the dark lord. He told Boomer, Kalath enchanted normal swords and axes with the power and handed them to the warriors. Boomer told him about his quest. "Come with us, you must be cold and tired from your journey here. We will travel to our main camp, and perhaps Kalath can find a way to help you." "I'm not sure I introduced myself properly, I am Falken." After saying that, the warriors gave Boomer a warm coat and they walked down the snowy path towards the camp.

             As Boomer walked through the steel gates of the camp, he was walking into a courtyard of the camp. He looked about and saw many soldiers, standing on the palisades on the stonewalls. He looked forward and saw a rugged old priest. Boomer walked over and asked, "Are you Kalath?" The old man just nodded. Boomer introduced himself and told Kalath of his quest.

          Kalath replied, "Hmmm, this quest of yours seems very interesting." "It actually does says in the prophecies that the demons of the dark lord are attacking Mongolia with a powerful demon in command." "Perhaps this Weather demon is the demon we must destroy to rid Mongolia of these fiends!" "I last heard," , he said. "That the dungeon is located on the top of a high hill. And you must travel through an underground passage to reach the top of hill." He spoke. "But beware, powerful and deadly demons lurk in that passage." "you can find the entrance to the passage in the fields north from here…." Kalath was cut short when a fireball flew through the air and landed somewhere in the courtyard. A soldier on the west side of the wall reported that demons are laying siege on the camp. Kalath then spoke again, "To prove you are the true hero, you will help us lift this siege." "Falken has told me of your strength and bravery to save his men. And we thank you for that, but now we need your help to lift this siege." 

           Boomer nodded and said, "Don't worry, get as many of your people into the safest shelter as soon as possible, I and the remaining troops will fight the demons." Just then, a volley of burning projectiles flew above the wall and burnt several soldiers on one part of the wall. Boomer flew out of the camp and rushed to the nearest demon catapult and attacked it. As he slashed the catapult the nothing, 3 Orc warriors rushed towards him. But they could not even lay a single mark on Boomer. Boomer just dodged and slashed back, killing the Orc warriors easily. As he fought the Orc foot soldiers and smashed catapults, he saw many tough warriors from the camp fight off monsters. "_They fight well, but the monsters are too much a match for them, I really got to lend them a hand." _He thought. He ran to them and slashed the monsters to pieces. " Be careful around these demons, ok?" he told them. He ran about across the battlefield, killing monsters that got in his way and destroying all the catapults that are laying siege to the camp.

         As he got to the top of the foothills around the camp, he saw the biggest trebuchet he ever saw. The huge siege weapon, has the power to hurl projectiles 9 times further than those small catapults down on the lower parts of the battlefield. And a supreme warrior, 3 times bigger than the regular Orc warriors Boomer fought, operated it. Boomer charged towards the beast, doing a 4-slash combo to his gut, and a roundhouse kick to his chin. The demon roared in pain, but still continued to resist. He gave Boomer a 10 hit combo to his head and sent Boomer crashing down the hill. But that was not enough to stop Boomer. Boomer then ran up the hill at super speed, and head butted the demon in the gut so hard, that the demon collapsed on his knees, holding his stomach and gagging. This gave Boomer the chance to jab his sword into the demons back, and the demon vanished into thin air. Instantly, the great trebuchet collapsed, and vanished as soon as the demon collapsed. "The siege is over." Boomer whispered and walked down the hill towards the camp.

           Kalath congratulated and thanked Boomer for his help in stopping the siege. "As a token of our graditude, warrior, we have decided to give you the best armor we have forged and enchanted." "We hope this suit of armor can protect you from the effects of the demons of ice." Kalath then signals one of the men to hand the suit of armor over to Boomer. "Now go great hero, before the enemy has corrupted the rest of our homeland!" With that said, Boomer then flew off towards the North, searching for the entrance to the underground passage to the dungeon of the Weather Demon.

          Apparently, Boomer found the entrance quickly and entered the passage below. As he flew through the passage, he is confronted by several demons, all of them attacked with Ice attacks, but luckily, Boomer's shield and armor reflected the cold blasts. Boomer just fought through the demons easily and found the exit at the end of the passage. He walked out of the cave to find himself on a tall mountain. On top of the mountain, there is a giant palace, with it's entrance closed. Outside the palace, is an altar with a giant statue in the middle. It looked like an human. As Boomer went up to the altar, he heard a voice,  " I am Nikalak, the god of these hills. I guard the gate to the great demon's palace and I will only let the worthy through to try and defeat the demon, those I find unworthy of fighting the demon will be told to go back so they will not be unharmed by the demon." "You will fight me so I can test you, and see if you are worthy enough to enter the demon's palace." Then a bolt of lightning struck the statue, and the statue became alive, flesh and blood, and everything.

          Boomer then pulled out his sword and got into a battle ready stance. Nikalak then struck with his giant axe at Boomer, but Boomer blocked and did a 6-slash combo on Nikalak's arm. Nikalak then proceeded to strike Boomer harder with his right arm, but Boomer was just too fast, Boomer gave a 6 hit combo with his fists, and did a round house slash with his sword, sending Nikalak over the edge of the hill. Nikalak was then hit by a thunderbolt and the body was no more, and the statue stood where he was, unharmed. "Mortal, you did well." Nikalak's voice spoke, "I know you are the worthy one to defeat the demon." "I have something that will aid you." He spoke, and on the altar, a Jewel appeared. "Take this jewel with you to the chamber of the demon, and defeat him with it. Good luck Mortal." Boomer then bowed to the statue and picked up the jewel. "_This must be the Mystical Jewel I need to defeat the demon." _ After he had that thought, he inserted the jewel into the socket in his gauntlet. A blue glow appeared on the gauntlet and faded. Boomer now entered the dungeon doors which are now opened.

               Boomer then rushed through the passages and came into a room. He found 3 identical ice Statues of the demon. He struck one of the statues and a golden flash appeared. A crack appeared in the middle of the floor. "_Ok, wrong statue." _Just then, his gauntlet flashed and realeased a beam on one of the statues. A moment later, the gauntlet glowed and spread to the sword. Boomer slashed the statue the beam landed on, and instantly the statue came alive. The demon spoke, " Very clever mortal, but you will not defeat me that easily." The demon then attacked with a roar and charged towards Boomer. But Boomer just jumped up and did a double slash on the back of the demon's head. Just then, as Boomer was behind him, Boomer saw a strange symbol similar to the symbol of his Amulet. Boomer knew what will happen if he hits it, and charged up his sword with the energies of the jewel. He then thrusts the sword through the symbol on the demon's back. The demon roared with pain and began to melt. "_I have defeated the demon. No where can I find Bubbles in here?" _ He looked around, and heard a faint breath. He used his x-ray vision to see Bubbles trapped behind a wall of Ice. He melted the ice with his sword and freed Bubbles.

           "Boomie!" she yelled with joy. He hugged her and kissed her softly. "Where are your brothers?" Boomer just told her that each of his brothers are on a different quest to save her sisters. Boomer then carried her and flew out of the dungeon. 

"Let's get you home, ok Bubbles?" "Ok!" So the 2 stopped at the camp to pick up supplies, and get some medicine for Bubbles to recover from the cold. After saying good bye to Kalath and his followers, Boomer then carried Bubbles and flew towards Townsville.

**Well that's it for chapter 9!! Cool isn't it! Well, to me, it's cold! Brrrr!! Stay tuned for Brick's quest in chapter 10!! In the mean time, so long! Oh by the way, for those of you who asked for the story for the previous demon, that's a good idea, as soon as I get this one done, I begin work on that story.**


	10. Fire's end.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

****

  **Chapter 10**

              While Boomer and Butch flew to their designated locations, Brick flew to his, Egypt. As he flew across the Atlantic Ocean, he saw many warships firing at what enemy ships. He flew closer to the battle to observe. He noticed that several destroyers from the British fleet are attacking several dreadnoughts filled with thousands of demon warriors. It seems that the shells from the British ships, just bounced off some part of above the decks of the enemy ships. "_Hmmm, an unholy force field. I knew it, those ships can't even penetrate them." _Brick thought.  He knew he had to do something, or else those British warships would be destroyed. So he flew up, and used the powers of his amulet. To the surprise of the crew on board those British destroyers, the sky rained fire on the demon dreadnoughts, burning demons and setting several of their decks on fire. "_This amulet is useful, I was never able to do such a thing before." _Brick thought. He concentrated on his amulet, and his sword glowed in its sheath. Brick noticed his sword's glow, and pulled it out. Brick had a feeling to point the tip of the sword on an enemy ship, and so he did. As soon as he pointed at a ship, the sword released a big fiery beam straight at the ship, and completely vaporized it in one hit. The sword was still glowing, so Brick pointed at every enemy ship, one after another. After vaporizing the enemy ships, Brick saluted to the British fleet, and flew on to Egypt.

          He landed shortly in Egypt, to find the desert stained with human blood. He was shocked at all the blood and everything that littered the desert. Guns, steel from war vehicles, helmets from soldiers, everything that the Egyptians have used to repel the demon hordes were littered through out the desert. "_How am I'm gonna find the dungeon here?" _ he thought. He was suddenly interrupted by distant explosions and gun fire. He flew to the sounds, to find soldiers fighting a charging horde of demons. He took out his sword, and charged it up with the powers of his amulet. He did a roundhouse swing in the air with the sword, and a big explosion erupted in the middle of the rushing demons. Many demons were thrown many miles, and they were instantly killed. Brick did the swing a couple more times, and the demons were finally defeated. After assuring that the soldiers are safe and explaining about why was he here, and why did he had those powers, he left to search the desert.

           Blossom awoke some hours later after her capture, to find herself in a cell. She looked through the door of the cell to see the halls of her prison was filled with elemental demons. They were literately living and walking giants of fire. She sat back down on the cot, and tried to plan a way out. She tried breaking the door with her strength, but her powers would not penetrate the unholy steel. Even her bracelet is not capable of breaking the steel door. "_My bracelet seems to be working only against those regular demons and their equipment. These must be something it is not made for I guess." _She thought. She then feels a strange energy aura outside her cell. It felt quite far, like it was outside the prison. She noticed that it was Brick's aura. She can recognize it anywhere. She knew that he will be coming to save her, but from how she felt his aura, she could tell he was having a hard time locating the dungeon. "_ I must release my energy aura for Brick to feel." _She thought, as she concentrated some energy to create an aura.

                After searching the desert, Brick stopped at an oasis to get a drink. As he was drinking and cooling himself off, he felt something. He sensed it was some strange aura. But he wasn't able to identify it. "_ Some kind of strange aura is coming from east of here. I have a hunch there is where blossom is." _He thought. He then flew towards that aura, and found a hole in the ground. He stepped down into the hole to find a stone door at the end. "No wonder I couldn't find the dungeon, this place was covered with sand after so many years." He said. He then took out his sword and pried the door open. He stepped into the dungeon, to find several demons running towards him, because of his intrusion. He fought them and defeated them easily, because of the gauntlet he was wearing. He ran through the dungeon, desperately trying to find the source of the aura.

            Brick entered a wide chamber filled with burning undead creatures. In the middle was a giant demon, carrying a giant flaming axe. In the middle of the demon's chest, was a Jewel. Brick noticed this as the Jewel that he needs, and fought his way through the burning demons. As he slew the last demon, he charged towards the giant demon in the middle. He gave a 4 slash combo, with a roundhouse kick to the demon's gut. The demon slashed at brick with his flaming axe, but luckily, Brick blocked with his shield. Brick then powered up his sword and thrusts it deep into the demon's chest. The demon roared in pain as he vaporized into dust. Brick sifted through the ashes to find the jewel, and he placed it in his gauntlet. 

            Blossom then felt the Aura was getting closer and closer to her. And she knew Brick had found her. She increased the aura's intensity, and a pink outline starts to glow brightly around her. She hopes that her concentration will gain Brick's attention and attract him closer.

         As the jewel is placed in the gauntlet, it flashed with a bright red light, and revealed a map of a hidden passage in the chamber. Brick noticed that the passage was sealed behind a wall. As Brick prepared to knock down a wall, he felt a strong aura behind it. "_Yup, this is the place, the aura is getting stronger…" _he thought. He then knocked down the wall and flew through the passage. He entered a room with a giant flaming demon.

             "I see you made it this far, warrior. But you will not get pass me!" The demon roared. The demon charged at him, and did a double punch to Brick's stomach sending him through a flaming wall. Brick flew back out, more enraged than before and vigorously punched and slashed the demon with his sword. The demon was roaring in pain as he backed into a corner. The demon took out a staff and sent fireballs at Brick, but Brick just absorbed the fire energy from the blasts and charged up his sword with the energy from the gauntlet. Brick then charged forward and ran the demon through its gut with the sword. A bright light enveloped the room while the demon was dying. Brick just went on to find that the other flaming demons in the dungeon vaporized into ashes due to the fact that their master was dead.

            Brick entered a part of the chamber, and found Blossom locked inside a cell. He broke the door open just in time to catch blossom in his arms as she fell from exhausting her powers to make the aura. Brick asked if she was alright, and she nodded. He felt relieved that she was alright, and just tired. He carried her on his back while he flew out of the dungeon, and out of Egypt.

**Well, that's it for chapter 10! Stay tuned for chapter 11! Something really bad might happen, and it's up to the 6 heroes to prevent it at all costs! Sorry that it took so long for chapter 10 to come up!**


	11. A stone of Mass Destruction

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

****

       **Chapter 11**

                  After succeeding in the defeat of the elemental demons, Brick and his brothers flew back to Townsville with their counterparts. They returned to Townsville to see the place in ruins. But Brick was relieved when he recalled that he and his brothers have evacuated the citizens of Townsville into an underground hideout. However, the girls were shocked, and were almost going to burst to tears, until Brick told them that the citizens are hidden underground. The boys carried their counterparts and flew to the opening of the hideout, and looked about to see if no demon was watching. After assuring the area is clear, they entered. The professor came to the chamber where the boys entered, and saw that they have succeeded in rescuing his girls. He ran to them and hugged them, while the boys looked through a peek hole to survey the damage of Townsville. "_It will take ages to rebuild this city. But it may not happen at all if we don't stop Drakona soon. I better make some new plans." _Brick thought.

       Meanwhile in Germany, Drakona was busy at watching multiple magical orbs, each showing a different section of the world, being overrun by his minions. A minute later, Kagon interrupted his entertainment of watching the images. "Master! The boys, they have rescued the 3 girls!" He shouted.

              "What?!?! How can that be?!" Drakona snapped. "I must have under-estimated those boys." He spoke. Drakona then looked all over the different orbs to try and locate the boys, and figure a new plan to defeat them for good.

         "Master, I may have a different solution." Kagon spoke. "I know a way to defeat the boys and the girls, with hardly no effort at all." Drakona became interested and told Kagon to continue. "Well, master, there is a giant stone in the Ural Mountains in this place known as Russia." "If we corrupt it with our unholy energies, we can make the stone our strongest weapon." "When the stone does its work, it will completely destroy everything that is our enemies." "The world as we know it now will be no more. And all the pathetic resistence that we encounter now, will be decimated instantly."

            Drakona smiled, and inquired, "And it will leave the world, completely empty for our rule?" Kagon Just nodded.

"Good." Drakona replied. Kagon then told Drakona that the stone needs 3 runes to be able to harness it's energy and corrupt it. "Let's begin to locate those runes then, my friend." Drakona replied, and summoned his army to proceed to the first rune, the NEF, which is located in Southwest China.

            Back in Townsville, Brick was still going over new plans. His Brothers and their counterparts were asleep for the night. Only Brick stayed up that night figuring plans for defeating Drakona. He was going over his current plan, Zeta 4636634, when he felt a holy presence. Brick stopped to listen, and a moment later, a voice spoke. "_Young Brick, you and your brothers have done well in rescuing the girls. But there is a new problem arising. Drakona is searching for the 3 runes capable of making a giant stone, known as the Ab' Dendrielina, into a weapon of mass destruction. You must stop Drakona from using the Ab' Dendrielina stone or the world as you know it will be no more, and Drakona's minions will be conquer this world with no resistence. The 3 runes are the NEF, TAL, and RUF runes. And they are each located somewhere on the world. The NEF is in South Western China, and the others are located elsewhere. I will give you this ability, so you can sense where are the different runes. Hurry now, Drakona is already searching for the NEF rune!!!"_ Brick then started to worry, and knew what he and his brothers as well as the girls have to do. He concentrated using the new ability, and felt that the NEF is located in some place in china, while the TAL in India, and the RUF in Baghdad.

             He quickly went to take a quick shut eye, and woke up the next morning, ready to go find those runes before Drakona did. He saw that his brothers and the Powerpuff girls have woken up, and he told them what he heard from the Angel. The brothers and the girls then panicked about what will happen if they fail. The boys and the Girls left for South Western china after they had Breakfast and soon arrived at the source of the energy the rune produced which Brick sensed. They rush in to fight several demons already stationed in the Cave. As they fought through the last demon, Blossom saw Drakona took a stone from a stone Altar and walk through a portal with Kagon. They knew they have failed to save the first rune, but they won't give up. Quickly they flew to India.

          Arriving in India, the Boys and the girls went to the source as fast as they can but were shocked to see the rune already gone. "How did they keep get here so fast?!" Boomer shouted, as he punched a hole in the cave wall. Brick then sensed that all 3 runes were very close to eachother, and in some location. He knew Drakona has laid his hands on all the runes, and there is only a little bit of time left before the stone will destroy the world as he knew it. He told his brothers and the girls to follow him, and they zipped quickly to the north, towards the Ural mountains in Russia.

              They zipped into the cave, fighting and slashing every Demon in the way. They entered a big chamber. In the middle of the chamber, a giant crystal about the size of 2 cars stacked together was glowing. Behind the crystal, was a narrow beam of crystal going to the far end of the chamber. As the heroes look up, they realized that the room is actually an platform, and the far end that the crystal beam went to was the Ab'Dendrielina stone! The entire stone was a giant rock with an height of 21000 feet from the pit under the platform, and about 21000 feet wide. The crystal that was in the middle of the chamber appears to be an altar to control the stone's effects. The boys looked at the altar to see 3 runes inserted and glowing, and the giant stone before it was slowing changing color. They looked around to see that Drakona and Kagon was standing there watching them.

       "You shall not defeat us now, you pathetic heroes. The world as you know it,will be destroyed, and it is too late for you to stop the process." Drakona shouted, and entered a portal. Kagon stayed and fought the 6 heroes to ensure that they will not succeed in shutting down the stone. Brick gave a double slash to Kagon's chest while Boomer and butch slashed at his arms. Each of the girls gave Kagon a super punch to his gut. They fought on for 2 minutes, and they finally defeated Kagon. In his dying agony, Kagon roared, "Impossible, no one has ever survived a fight with me!" Brick found a portal scroll in Kagon's body. Brick and the rest of them then turned to study the altar.

         Just then an angel spoke, "_Heroes, you may not be able to stop the corruption of the stone, but you can destroy the stone and prevent it from doing damage to your world. There are 6 runes on the altar, 3 of them are the ones Drakona searched for. Boys, charge up your swords with the energies of the girls' bracelets and insert the swords in each of the runes, marked by your color. As soon as you do that, the Girls should power up their bracelets and hit the other 3 runes that don't have a sword through them. This will make the stone self destruct."_

           The boys then nodded and pulled out their swords, and pointed them towards the girls. The girls lifted their arms and pointed their bracelets towards the swords. A beam of Green, Red, and Blue was realeased from the bracelets and it went into each of the swords. The boys then stood in front of the rune that each of them have to insert into while the girls went to the other remaining runes. The boys inserted the swords and seconds later, the runes in front of the girls lit up, and the girls knew they have to punch it now. They charged up their bracelets and slammed their hands into the runes. As soon as the boys withdrawn their swords, a single beam, of each of the boys and the girls color, was realeased from each rune they were standing in front of. The beams went through the altar and connected into a single multi-colored beam. The thick multi colored beam then went through the narrow path towards a glowing energy orb in the stone. Brick then realized that the stone will be destroyed when the beam hits the energy orb in the stone, and summoned a portal with the scroll he took from Kagon. As the other boys and girls went through the portal, Brick remained to see the beam just 5 inches away from the orb. "_T – 6..5..4..3. It's gonna blow soon" _Brick thought. He then dashed in the portal and closed it on the other side.

            As soon as the portal is closed, the beam hit the orb and then the orb started flashing rapidly, the altar then broke to many pieces as well as the narrow beam. Seconds later, the entire Stone Exploded into tens of thousands of sharp shards of Crystal. And the stone's glow faded 4 minutes after the explosion. The Stone is destroyed, and the world is safe. Now only thing is left is for the boys and the girls to kill and defeat Drakona, once and for all.

     Well, that's it for chapter 11! Stay tunes soon for chapter 12, the final chapter! And those of you who read my previous chapters and detected some errors, I thank you for pointing it out and have a nice day!


	12. The final battle

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls. They are the property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken. However, I do own the ideas for this story. **

                                                            **Heroes From Above**

Chapter 12 

After stopping the Ab' dendrielina from destroying the world, the 6 heroes returned to Townsville to celebrate this victory. After having a nice dinner with the professor, Brick discussed the final plans with his Brothers and the girls. He was going through some plans, when a voice spoke, "_Great Heroes, you have done well, and the time to destroy Drakona once and fall all has come. He is hiding in his fortress in Western Germany. Go now, and destroy him. May the light be with you." _ Brick nodded and smiled, because now he knows the location of Drakona's fortress. He made some new plans for the task, crossing out previous plans, which its purpose is to locate Drakona's fortress. Once he briefed the rest of the group, they all went to bed and prepared to depart for their final mission tomorrow.

           Drakona is pacing back and forth in his fortress. "Those kids are amazing! They even destroyed the Ab' Dendrielina stone!" He decided to make up some plans for a way to stop the boys and the girls. But he was not so successful in making a plan that will destroy them effectively. So he decided to call his forces in to hear his new orders. He plans to tell them to attack extra aggressively, and hopefully will lure the girls and the boys to him alone, so he can destroy them himself.

         The next morning, Brick awoken his brothers and told them to get their battle gear ready. As his brothers went into the bathroom to freshen up, Brick went to wake up the girls. As soon as they were all awake and ready, they flew out of the house towards Germany. 3 minutes later, they arrived shortly at the given location of Drakona's Fortress. It was very easy to spot, since an area of Germany was very dark, and a huge Castle stood in that area. The Kids flew straight towards the castle and broke through a wall. Several demons were startled at the attack and responded to the intrusion.

           Drakona was about to give his speech to his minions when a demon warrior ran in with terror in his face. "Master! Master! The 6 heroes are here!" "They are in the east chamber!" 

           Drakona smiled at the new turn of events, "_Perfect! They are here instead. I will destroy them myself!"_

And then Drakona stormed out of the meeting chamber and rushed to his throne. "I shall wait for them to arrive, and I'll finish them." In his throne, he prepared several weapons, so he can defend himself against some of the holy weapons. And he pulled out a Giant scimitar. "This should keep me alive long enough for me to destroy them." 

          The Boys and the Girls rushed through dungeon by dungeon, slaying all the demon guards. Just as they were about to enter a chamber that says, "Drakona's Royal Chamber." A giant demon stood in their way. "You shall not pass!" And he did several punches and axe slashes at the kids. Brick created a force field with his shield while blossom fired her eyebeams reinforced by the bracelet. Butch did a power slash with his sword, while Buttercup slammed the demon with her fists. With those blows, the demon was knocked a couple feet behind. This gave Boomer and Bubbles the chance to finish it. The demon got up, ready to fight, but was slightly dizzy from buttercup's punch. But just as he shakes of the stars and birds, his face was smashed by Boomer's and Bubbles' power punches. The demon then roared in pain as he flew through the wall of the chamber, landing outside in a ditch of mud.

       After cheering for Bubbles and Boomer for a bit, the rest of the group continued on through the chambers. They stopped in front of a huge gate. On the gate, it had the words, "Throne Room" engraved on it. Immediately, the kids smashed the gate and went through. They stopped to see Drakona waiting for them. "What took you pathetic humans so long. I almost thought my minions defeated you." He jumped up and realeased several unholy slashes with his scimitar. But the boys just used their shields to defend them. The boys slashed on Drakona, but it did not damage him.

      Brick thought, " _What the?! He's unharmed_!" . With that, Brick hears a voice, "Young Brick, Drakona has reinforced himself from the swords attack. But not completely." "You can begin to harm him if the girls hit a precise area on him at the same time. Then you boys will be able to damage that area. He has 4 areas of superior power. One in his chest, another in his back, one on his head, and a final one on his right arm." "You must get the girls to hit the 4 areas all at the same time in that order." Brick then nodded, and told the girls to target his chest with their eyebeams. The girls did, and shot their eyebeams at Drakona. Within seconds, Drakona roared in pain, and a small circle with unholy symbols appeared on his chest. 

        Brick, without a moment to lose, ordered his brothers to slash that circle. They then moved on to defend Drakona's blows. Luring Drakona to one side, Brick was able to make Drakona turn his back to his brothers and the girls. He shouted to the girls to hit his back. Drakona then roared in pain. With that, Brick jumped 50 feet in the air while his brothers rushed towards the newly appeared circle on Drakona's back. They went down and slashed him on the back hard.

       "How clever you are." Drakona grunted. "But you will not be able to defeat me!"  With that, he jumped high in the air, and came down with his scimitar thrusting towards the kids. Instantly, the Boys lifted their shields to block the incoming thrust, but they made a mistake. Just as he was about to thrust his scimitar through the kids shields, Drakona swung around and attempted to slash blossom who was behind Brick. The kids were unprepared for that attack and were in shock. Blossom was 2 feet from being cut when Brick flew up and intercepted the hit. He fell down, out cold from the hit. 

        Seeing his brother knocked out, Butch took control of the group immediately. "Boomer, Buttercup and I will block off Drakona's attacks. Blossom and Bubbles will try to revive Brick. We need him to defeat Drakona!" So, as Butch, Buttercup, and Boomer fought Drakona, Blossom and Bubbles were concentrating on reviving Brick. Minutes later, Boomer was hit and slammed into the right wall, but he was still conscious and awake. But he could'nt get up. Bubbles screamed when she saw Boomer hit and knocked down. Minutes later, Buttercup and Butch were knocked into the left wall of the chamber. And they could not continue for a minute. Drakona proceeded to finish off Blossom and Bubbles when he suddenly gets hit by a power punch. Brick was finally awake! Using his energy, he healed Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch, and then quickly told the girls to blast Drakona on his head. Drakona was stunned by the blast, and another circle appeared. The boys then made short work of the circle, and Drakona was weaker.

        Sensing defeat is close, Drakona cowered to protect his arm, which is his only source of power left. But he wasn't quick enough, and got his arm blasted by the girls. Minutes later, the swords of the boys came down on his final source of super power, and destroyed it. "NO!!!!" "You may have destroyed my only source of power, but I still have a lot of skills and spells at my disposal!" Drakona shouted. He jumped up, but only to get hit by Brick's sword. Sensing that the time to finish Drakona off has come, Brick then got his brothers at the ready.

        With that, the girls shot their bracelet powered eye beams at the boys' swords, and powered it up with holy energy. Within seconds, the swords slashed through Drakona, and he was no more. The kids cheered and hugged, but they were interrupted when the walls started crumbling. "Let's get out of here!" Brick shouted.  As they flew out of the crumbling fortress, they saw all the demons vanish one by one, and the darkness around the fortress began to fade. The world is safe again.

        As the kids flew towards Townsville, a voice spoke, "_Well done, young heroes! You have stopped Drakona. But I must warn you, evil can't be stopped forever, you must put these artifacts, the swords and the bracelets to a safe place. If those weapons lay into the wrong hands, the situation will get worse." "Fly towards my glowing aura to your east, and put your weapons and equipment in the cave." _ The kids just nodded, and flew off to a glowing light which suddenly appeared. They flew towards it until they found a cave opening. As they walk in, they find a stone chamber, with 3 mounts in the ground, with a slot in each of them. The mounts were in each of the boys color. On the walls were crystal and ruby slots, and it seems to be able to let the bracelets through. On the other wall, there is another area of stone, each side of it colored in each of the boys colors. They seem to allow the boys' shields, amulets, and gauntlet through. Seeing the purpose of the items, the boys went forward to place their swords in the mount, while the girls hung their bracelets in the right wall area. A flash of red, blue, and green appeared in the mounts and the crystal slots where the items were placed. Now those items were sealed off, only to be opened by the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys only. The boys then proceeded to drop their amulets and shields as well as their gauntlets in the remaining areas. Again, a flash appeared, and the items are secured. The 6 kids walk out the cave, hoping that they will not have to return here to retrieve their weapons for the future.

          The kids flew back home, and found that the professor was very happy to see them alive. 2 days later, the city held a large ceremony and celebration of the boys' return to the living, and their success in defeating Drakona. The Mayor raised another statue of the boys, this time with their shields and swords. Brick was surprised that another statue would be devoted to them this time. But he was even happier when he saw that on top of each boy, the following Powerpuff matching that boy's color, was standing on his shoulders, eager to help the boys fight off the demons. He admiration was interrupted when Blossom grabbed him and pulled him into the crowd. The couple went to the lake in the park to take a break. "Brick, thank you for protecting my that time, I could have been hit." Brick just nodded and hugged her. The couple just hugged and watched the sunset. Their quest was over, or is it?

  Great! The story is finally over! And the kids are victorious! But remember what I said, in this part, "Their quest was over, or is it?"….  yup!! A sequel might arrive soon, but after the prequel! So stayed tuned and have a nice day! _This has been a James Tseng production… Written by James Tseng, Produced by James Tseng, and finally of course, Directed by James Tseng….._       

****


End file.
